


The Pros of Being a Con

by DooksForDays



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Depictions of Abuse, F/M, Found Family, Kitchen Sex, Teasing, This fic is episodic so every episode of the show will be in it in some way, Tony is very complicated, Vaginal Sex, emotions are hard, so much swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DooksForDays/pseuds/DooksForDays
Summary: Tony has had a hard time in life, running from her family, her old life, the law. She'll do whatever it takes to stay alive, including but not limited to: theft, breaking and entering, assault, identity theft, credit card fraud. She's pretty skilled at being a con, so what happens when she breaks into the house of an older, much more experienced con and has to make a deal?
Relationships: Stan Pines/Original Female Character(s), Stanley Pines/OC
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is going to be a pretty long fic, every chapter will include, in some way, an episode from the show, so some will be pretty long if the story is there. I have a lot of fun writing this one, it's still very much in progress, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!

Wind rushing past her ears, legs threatening to give out, she pushes on, continuing her escape. Through the trees she can barely make out what looks like a strange house. She can hear the police getting closer, and she makes a split decision to loop around the back of the house, scrambling into an open window and closing it quickly behind her. She sinks to the floor, breathing ragged as she listens out for the cops, somehow missing the stranger approaching her from behind. 

“What the hell are you doing in my kitchen?” The gruff voice paralyzes her. She slowly turns around, gray hair stuck to her forehead with sweat. Wide eyes meet the tired ones of an older man. He’s got to be in his late 50s, arms large and muscled, hands resting on his hips. “Well?”

She has been staring, unaware that her gaze is caught. She clears her throat and opens her mouth just as a knock lands at the front door. Her eyes widen further, thought she had gotten away. Maybe she can strike a deal with this guy.

“I'll work for free for a whole month if you pretend I'm not here.” Unblinking hazel eyes lock with his. Knocks come again, followed by a loud “This is Sheriff Blubs! I have a few questions!” The man's lips pull into a smirk.

“Three and you got a deal, toots.” He holds one of his large hands out. When she takes a little too long to respond, he gives his fingers a little wiggle. “I'd hurry if I were you.”

“...Deal.” Her heavily scarred hand takes his for a jerk of a shake before he turns on a dime and walks straight for the door. She ducks through a doorway and listens.

“What are you yelling about? Woke me up.” he barks at the officers.

“We just wanted to know if you've seen anyone suspicious recently.” 

“Seeing as I've been asleep until just now, you tell me.” The girl has to bite back a laugh. The officers mutter a hasty apology before going on their way. She lets out a long breath and stands up as the man reenters the kitchen. “The name's Stan. Stan Pines.” Stan takes the opportunity to get a better look at his new employee. The woman has a lot of scars covering her that he can see even with her jacket on, a large one going from the left side of her jaw up towards her eye. She stands at a rough 5' 10" and is almost all muscle. Her hair is kept in a decent undercut, buzzed around the bottom with a fair few inches on top, grey at the tips and fading back into her natural brown. "What should I call you?"

“Tony Canzoneri.” She said instantly, taking off her jacket as Stan begins to chuckle, getting a better look at her... _womanly figure_. Tony arches a brow. “Something funny?”

“Yeah, you don't exactly _look_ like a boxer from the '30s, kid.” His smirk makes a comeback as he calls her bluff. 

Stan just goes about morning routine, letting her watch him, waiting for the next move. “So uh, _Tony,_ what's got you running from the law so young?” Stan asks, sipping on some coffee.

She eyes him carefully before sitting at the table nearby.

“Bad habits, I guess.” Tony says, eyes glued to his every move as he sits across from her. “You get so used to stealing to survive…” She shrugs, he can fill in the rest. He takes a moment to give her a good look over. Her shoes look like they’re pretty well past falling apart. It looks like they’re barely hanging on by the laces; strips of electrical tape peeling up around the heel. _From being on her own and on the run I'd wager._ With her jacket off, he can see the scars that litter her arms and hands, not to mention fingers calloused enough for _him_ to feel in a brief handshake. _Kid's had it pretty damn rough._

“Been there.” His gaze falling outside the window but not talking anything in, his mind recalling years passed. “Look, kid, you don't have to tell me your real name, or story, or whatever if you don't want to.” He looks back to her, eyes soft and knowing. “I know how that life is, it's a real pain in the ass. But I got my great niece and nephew coming down in a week for the summer and I'll really need all the help I can get. You still in?” Without waiting for a response he stands back up, moving to the stairs to begin his day. Tony swallows thickly, coming to a decision.

“Tonya Byrnes.” Her voice comes out barely above a whisper, eyes looking everywhere but at Stan as he turns back to her.

“What was that?” A brow arched as he watches her fidget in her seat. She takes a breath and looks him in the eye, he could feel her vulnerability from the stairs.

“My name. It's Tonya Byrnes. I go by Tony. And I stick to my word.” That earns a chuckle from Stan, shaking his head lightly.

“Alright kid, I'll be down in a minute. We got a lotta work to do.” With that, the older man disappears up the stairs. Tony takes this moment to look around a bit, having failed to do so with all of the excitement earlier.

The kitchen is cozy, reminding her of a nice grandma's house; a little clutter and some outdated furniture, that vintage orange wallpaper from decades passed. A few feet away begins the living room, looking incredibly lived in. _Damn, that tv has_ got _to be older than I am._ She thought to herself before making her way back to the kitchen.

“I don't know what size shoe you are, but here's some old sneakers I never really wore.” Stan's voice carries to her down the stairs. He comes back into view at the bottom, dressed in a fairly nice black suit and dress shoes, but still sporting the red fez. Tony's eyes make their way back up to his face to see that nearly trademark smirk of his. “Like what you see, toots?”

“Oh calm down, I was just seeing if your suit was designer or a knockoff, you old con.” She jokes, gaze finding the sneakers in his grip. “You clean up nice, old timer, but I don't need your charity.”

“Old timer, huh?” He shakes his head, taking a seat at the kitchen table and gestures for her to follow suit. “I can't have an employee walking around with less than half a shoe. Plus, you'll be working outside today. If you don't want them, fine, consider them part of your uniform and you can leave them at the front door after closing time. Work for you?” Tony looks between Stan and the shoes for a moment longer before taking them, leaving Stan looking a bit pleased.

“...uh, thanks, I guess.” Tony mutters, looking away from him as she carefully peels the husks she calls shoes off her feet, the empty footwear looking even worse. The almost new shoes are a little bit bigger than her feet, but once they're on she almost sighs in relief from the comfort.

“How long have you had those, anyway?” Stan inquires, pointing to the remains of what used to be shoes. Tony picks her head up and opens her mouth answer when she hears the lock turn on the front door. She launches from her seat to hide in a nearby door frame.

“Good morning Mr. Pines!” A jovial male voice fills the house, Tony waits, eyes trained hard in the direction the voice was coming from. Stan explodes into laughter.

“S-Soos! Come to the kitchen!” Stan manages out between guffaws. “I want you to meet someone!”

“Sure thing!” The man, Soos, sounds as though he sets down a heavy toolbox before his footsteps get closer. Tony, hearing that Stan knows him, calms down and takes to appearing to be leaning casually in the door frame instead of hiding. “By the way, what was so funny?”

“That would be Tony, you gave her a good scare. She's gonna be working with us for a bit, probably helping you out more than Wendy.” Stan moves to stand near Tony to introduce her.

“Hey there, lady dude. How's it going?” Soos glances to the woman, a perpetual smile plastered on his cheeks, he sticks his hand out for a shake. Tony glances between the two men before taking his hand, giving a quick, jerky shake before taking her hand back.

“Don't mind her, she's a bit skittish, but pretty observant. Why don't you two go straighten up the lot. I think someone pushed the logs out of place trying to park yesterday.” The older man walks to the storefront to show them through the window that, sure enough, the parking spots were a bit messed up.

“No problem, Mr. Pines, we got this.” Soos salutes Stan before heading outside, leaving the other two behind. Tony arches a brow and turns to Stan once again.

“Do I have to salute you and call you 'Mr. Pines’ too?” He could practically feel her confusion and discomfort.

“Nah, that's just Soos being… well, Soos. Anyway, I'll be a bit busy showing the customers around, but I'll check on you throughout the day.” And with that, he walks away, leaving Tony standing alone. _What the fuck kinda place is this?_ She shrugs, heading for the parking lot to rejoin Soos. _Who knows, but it doesn't look like it'll be that boring at least._

  
  
  
  


It was midday, Tony and Soos had moved the logs back into place, luckily they weren't heavy enough that they needed to help each other. Stan snuck a peek out at them in between tours and caught Tony lifting one of them up onto her shoulder.

“Hey Soos! How the fuck do you think this one got all the way to the tree line?” Tony chuckles to herself, her colorful language earning some glares from nearby parents but she pays them no mind. With her free hand, she rubs some sweat off her brow, having worked up a pretty good one, her shirt clung to her every curve.

Stan watched for perhaps a bit too long, eyes lingering on her muscles as they worked. He shakes his head, breaking his trance and turning back to his business. _I'm way too old for her, even just for fun._

Soos jogs up to Tony after she drops the final log into place, holding out a bottle of water.

“Whoa, you sure got some muscle, Tony!” The woman takes the bottle happily, nearly draining it the second she gets it to her lips.

“Thanks, I'm a hell of a lot better at this kinda work than sitting at a desk or something. Don't know how that girl can do it.” Tony passes a glance back toward the gift shop, spotting the redhead inside.

“Oh, Wendy does a pretty great job at it. She likes it better when there's no customers so she can read her magazines.” He chuckles, taking a couple strides toward the porch to sit, Tony following close behind.

“So it's just you three?” Enjoying the shade, Tony finishes off her water, wiping away more sweat from her brow.

“Oh yeah. Been that way for a while, til you showed up anyway.” Soos takes a sip from his own water. “How'd you end up working for him, anyhow?” Tony shrugged.

“Needed to find work, kinda bumped into him, here we are.” While not exactly a lie, it definitely wasn't the truth. She didn't need to avoid the truth like this, especially not with Soos, but old habits die hard. 

“You two done with the parking lot?” Stan lurks in the doorway, his sudden appearance causes Tony to jump a bit. “What's got you so jumpy?”

“Been that way since birth, why? Wanna sue?” Tony defends with a joke. “Yeah we're done. Did you need us to do something else?”

“Yeah, I need Soos to fix one of the lights for me, a kid decided to throw his shoe at it. Could you restock some of the merchandise for me though? They just eat this shit up.” Stan laughs and shakes his head as he makes his way back inside.

The pair split up to complete their tasks, Soos off to find the ladder. Stan quickly shows Tony where the rest of the stock is and where to put it before he's off again leading another tour. Tony gets a few boxes put away in their places before she gets a tap on the shoulder. She whips around, arm between her and the 'tapper’ at the ready when she sees it's a mother and child. Upon seeing Tony's face the mother pales for only a moment before collecting herself.

“Excuse me… miss? Could you watch my son for just a moment? I have to find my other two kids.” The woman's voice filled with that disgustingly sweet and faintly condescending tone that Tony finds all too familiar. She simply shakes her head at the mother.

“The fuck do I look like? A babysitter? Keep an eye on your shitty kids better next time.” At her words the mother's face twists into one of disgust and fury.

“How dare you? Let me speak to your manager!” She gains a repulsive grin, as though she's won from the mere statement.

“Whatever. Hey Stan! Got a complaint for you!” Tony shouts over the crowd, Stan looks over to the scene, excuses himself from the tour, and steps over to the three of them.

“How can I be of service?” His smile as fake as the mother's own only much more practiced, he turns to the older woman.

“Your employee here is incredibly rude! She refuses to watch my child and swore at us!” The lady points a poorly painted nail at Tony's face, barely a hair's distance away. Tony moves the finger touching it as little as possible.

“Yeah, I didn't swear, I cussed at you and said I'm not a fucking babysitter.” Her own face as uncaring and uninterested as it could ever be, as though this conversation was simply an inconvenience to her instead of a reprimand. Stan simply watched the pair bicker.

“Exactly! I demand you fire her immediately!” The mother turns back to Stan with such force you would've thought she had broken her neck doing so.

“'Fraid I can't do that. She's not a babysitter, and if those other brats running around are yours, you need to pay for the damages they've been causing.” Tony couldn't help it, at the sound of Stan's words and the sight of the mother's face draining of blood and filling with regret, she lets out a loud guffaw of laughter. Stan waves her off. “Tony, go help Wendy at the register for a minute, would ya?”

Tony struggles to respond between laughs, so simply holds a thumbs up at him as she clutches her ribs and makes her way to the counter where Wendy was sat forward watching the entire thing go down.

“Dude! I can't believe you just did that!” The teen offers Tony a crisp high five as they both take to leaning on the counter. Finally catching her breath, Tony wipes the tears from her eyes, watching the woman talking on the phone in front of Stan.

“I'm sure to get an ass chewing later, but it was worth it. Her fucking face was priceless.” They watch as the last tour of the day leaves, the rude mother and her uncontrollable children slink out, tails between their legs, having paid their reparations.

“Wendy, you can go home now, Tony's gonna take care of your end of shift duties today.” Stan removes the eye patch, arching a brow at Tony while he talks, expression unreadable.

“Ouch, see ya later, Tone.” Wendy gives the girl a sympathetic look and a light bump on the shoulder as she takes off. The pair watches the teen leave before Stan steps closet.

“We may have a deal, but I won't keep sticking up for you like that. You need to watch how you treat the customers, lucky her kids broke the light Soos had to fix and some of the mugs.” He leaned down to her line of sight. “That means _behave._ ” Tony gave a small smirk, reaching out and fiddling with his tie.

“What're you gonna do about it?” Eyes locked onto his, she licks her lips, his own eyes catching her every move.

“Okay Mr. Pines! Light's all fixed! Anything else you need me to do?” Soos interrupts, Stan launches himself from the girl, blush evident on his face.

“N-No, that's fine. Thanks Soos, see you tomorrow.” Stan avoids either of the sets of eyes on him, trying to cool his cheeks down.

“Sounds good, by the way, what was Tony doing just now?” The younger man points to Tony, confusion written across his face. Tony jumps in before Stan can react.

“His tie was a little fucked, figured I'd fix it for him.” Voice casual, she picks up a broom to busy herself.

“Oh, okay. For a second there I thought you two were gonna kiss or something. Anyways, I'll see you dudes later!” And with that, it was back to just the two of them. Silence passes for a few moments more before Stan clears his throat.

“So… that um… did you…?” Words failing him he looks to Tony, an amused smile on her face and a brow quirked.

“I'll work on it, can't guarantee anything though. I'm terrible with kids, and parents can be just as bad.” Finished with her sweeping, she leans the broom behind the counter. Stepping close to Stan she lowers her voice. “But for you, I'll try.” Chuckling to herself, she walks through the house to the kitchen, grabbing her jacket and swapping shoes.

Stan is at a loss with this girl. He's a smooth talker, no doubt about that, but she's giving him a bit of a hard time. _Should I flirt back? Is she just joking around? Is it inappropriate because of our age gap?_ Before he could overthink it any more, Tony comes back and hands him the sneakers.

“Anything else you need me to do?” Her voice breaks his focus, he shakes his head and looks back to her; her weathered jacket on but purposefully fallen down her arms, her thumbs stuck in her jean pockets, pulling her pants low enough for a sliver of skin to show, catching his eyes. _I gotta figure this out._

“No. Well, maybe.” Stan rubs his jaw in thought. “Look, I've been where you are, doing anything and everything to get by. I know I've done some pretty… rough stuff myself.” He looks back to her, face softening. “Don't think you need to do anything. We have a deal, that's fine. But if you need anything, just ask, okay, kid?”

Tony just stands in front of him, looking a little lost. _People always need something in return. That's how it works, what does he mean “just ask”?_ She tries to regain her composure. “What do you mean?”

“The flirting! I mean, it’s great, don’t get me wrong, but I'm saying don't do it just to get something in return. Okay? I'm not gonna force you to do anything.” He can't help but feel a little sorry for her, knowing that hurt and confusion all too well. “You’re good to go for the night. I'll see you in the morning, kid.” Tony just shakes her head, eyes hard and turned away from him to hide it.

“I'm not a fucking kid. I'm 27, and I've been through too much to be called 'kid’. If you can really understand and have 'been where I am’ then you should know that better than anyone.” With that, she turns and takes her leave.

She walks toward the tree line and doesn't stop until she finds a nice smooth tree with thick branches. Quickly hoisting herself onto a low branch, she scrambles up onto the 'comfiest’ branch she can find. Stripping off her jacket, she folds it into a makeshift pillow and places it behind her head.

“Fucking Stan… who does he think he is? Like he knows me or something…” Tony mutters to herself, ignoring the tears breaking free from her eyes. “I don't get him… what's his game?” She sits up in the tree, head rested on her jacket, crying silently to herself. _I can't get too close. I work these three months and then I'm on the road again._


	2. Tourist Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is having to deal with seeing herself in a young girl as well as emotions.

The week carried on, Stan and Tony joking back and forth throughout the days, falling into a routine. A routine that was about to get thrown out of the window of a runaway car.

“What do you mean _kids_?” Tony looked down from the roof at Stan, sweat burning her eyes as she worked.

“Look, I told you when you got here that in a week my great niece and nephew were coming down for the summer and I'd need help.” She opened her mouth to snap at him but he cut her off. “I know, you're terrible with kids, who isn't? Just work with me, okay?” They have a near staring contest before she sighs, looking back to the shingles she was fixing.

“Fine. They're not like 6 or something, are they?” Last thing she needs is toddlers running rampant.

“No no no, they're 12, so they can almost take care of themselves. But anyway, that's why the Shack is closed today and you and Soos are doing the heavy maintenance. I'm off to the bus stop to pick them up.” Stan turns and strides over to his car, getting in and driving away.

Things are casual between them, but Tony almost misses flirting with him. It's always fun to play a pro at their own game and win. There hasn't been another moment like what Soos had interrupted since Stan had told her he would help her if she asked. _I still don't know what he's playing at, telling me that. I've got me, I'm all good._ She told herself. It had become her mantra over the years, reminding her that she had herself and didn't need anyone else.

“Soos, are there anymore busted shingles?” Tony sits up, wiping the sweat from her face with a bandana she had swiped from a nearby gas station a few days ago. The young man was repairing the opposite side of the roof, so she could only listen for his returning shout.

“I think that's all of them! I'm already heading back down the ladder!” With that confirmation, she slipped into the attic through the window carefully, she wouldn't hear the end of it from Stan if she broke the stupid stained glass. Making her way through the house, she stops to grab a glass of water before meeting up with Soos outside. The sound of tires pulling up catches her attention. _He must be back with the…_ kids. _Hope I don't have to be near them too much._

Tony trudges to the door right as it opens, smacking her face. Hard.

“Holy shit! What the fuck! Who the hell swings the door open like that?” Tony backs up, hand still holding her quickly reddening face.

“You owe $3 to the swear jar~.” A sing songy voice rings out. Tony glares in the direction of the voice, seeing no one she looks down to see quite possibly the sparkliest child she's ever seen in her life.

“Uh…” At a loss for words, Tony can only stare. “What?”

“I'm Mabel! My brother, Dipper, is running around somewhere. I'm sorry that I hit you with the door! Here, I've got just the thing for that!” The walking glitter person, Mabel, reaches into her pocket and brings out what looks like a bandage with a unicorn on it and slaps it right over Tony's large facial scar. “There you go, all better!”

“Thanks?” There's a lot happening, Tony struggling to keep up, and suddenly another child walks in looking exactly like Mabel except wearing shorts, a brown cap covering short hair, and a blue vest. 

“Mabel, you need to be careful, you don't know who or what could be behind doors!” The one she assumes is Dipper looks incredibly anxious, turning toward Tony, he grips his vest. “Sorry about my sister, she can be a bit too excited sometimes.”

“No worries.” Tony finally caught up, regaining her composure. “Name's Tony, you probably won't see me much, but I'll be working around the Shack.” This earned her a confused look from both the twins.

“That's not what Grunkle Stan said.” Mabel stated, pointing out the door. If Tony's brow could raise any higher, it would have.

“Oh really?” Tony went to step outside but Stan got back first.

“You guys were really gonna leave me to get all the luggage, huh?” Dragging a couple suitcases and wearing a couple backpacks, Stan steps into the shop. Dipper crosses his arms.

“Grunkle Stan, you said Tony would be keeping us company for a while.” The young boy looked up angrily at the older man. “But she apparently had no idea.”

“Oh, well uh, you see-” He could feel Tony's eyes boring into the side of his head, slowly turning her way. “I figured this would be a good opportunity for you. Less injuries to be had.”

“Does _this,_ ” Tony points to the bright bandage on her face, “look like less injuries? Also, I haven't gotten hurt _once_ doing the outside work!” Stan lets go of the luggage, placing a hand on his hip and points to Tony.

“Just this morning you hit your thumb with a hammer, yesterday you dropped a log on your foot, the day before you slammed your hand in three different doors! I could go on, you know!” During his rant, Mabel took the opportunity to look over all of Tony's exposed scars.

“Is that why you have so many of these?” The girl asks innocently, holding one of her hands carefully. Tony withdraws her hand as fast as possible and holds it close to herself.

“Those are not your business.” Her words filled with anger, but Mabel could hear the sadness behind them. “Stan, you remember my first day in the Shack?”

“Vividly.” Stan says without thinking, Tony gives him a look but continues on.

“I’m no ones fucking babysitter, remember? Not good with kids.” She crosses her arms over her chest, holding eye contact. Stan leans back, imitating her pose.  
  


“Well, according to our deal you have to work for me, working means you do as I say. You’re gonna hang out with the kids, entertain them, whatever. They’re not babies or anything, so it won’t really be that hard honestly.” Realizing she’d lost, Tony sighs and picks up the abandoned luggage off the floor.

“Fine, but after this I’m taking off for the day, since it’ll be my last day of freedom for the foreseeable future. Where are they sleeping anyways?” Tony didn’t recall any other bedrooms in the house, not that she’s been in every room there is, but she’s mostly familiar with it.

“The attic.” Stan points to the stairs, removing the backpacks from his shoulders and handing them over to her. “You’ve got this.” He chuckles, giving her a mocking pat on the back as he walks towards the kitchen.

“Uh, Tony? If you want, we can help you carry those. They’re kinda heavy.” Dipper offers, rubbing his hands together nervously. Tony just shook her head at him.

“I’m a lot stronger than I look dude, don’t worry about it.” And so began her journey up to the attic.

Upon her arrival, she noticed a couple beds set up that she hadn’t seen on her way through earlier. She just shrugs and divides up the luggage she thinks goes together between the two beds as she hears footsteps rushing up the stairs.

Mabel immediately opens her bags and begins decorating the walls with boy band posters. Dipper looks around at his surroundings with something akin to suspicion, opening the closet he just back with a shout. Tony whips around, fists raised, only to see a goat.

“I was wondering where that goat went. How the hell did he get up here?” The goat ignores everyone and walks over to the bed Mabel hasn’t claimed and jumps on it.

“This attic is amazing, check out all my splinters!” Sure enough, when she holds up her hands, they’re completely riddled with splinters. Tony just looked at her with a bewildered expression.

“Wait here, I’ll see if Stan knows where any tweezers are.” She leaves, heading back down the stairs. “Hey Stan! You got any tweezers around this place?” Hearing the tv going, she wanders to the living room to see him relaxing in his chair, still wearing his suit, but his tie undone and jacket unbuttoned. Tony smirked and leaned against the door frame. “Lookin’ good, old timer.”

“Ah shut up.” Stan chuckles, he pats the skull next to the chair. “Wanna join me?”

“Tempting, but Mabel has so much wood in her hands she’s gonna start attracting termites any second now. Got any tweezers?” Tony spots a pocket on the side of the recliner and walks over, crouching down to take a look through it. This gives Stan a perfect vantage point on her breasts, at first he can't help but stare, after a moment he realizes what he's doing and quickly turns his attention back to the television, not really taking in what's on it, blush burning strong over his features.

“Damn, not a thing.” The lovely lady stands back up, glancing at Stan and his cherry red cheeks she guesses what happened and smirks at him. “Enjoy the sights, did ya?”

“Don't know what you're talking about.” He keeps his eyes glued to the screen, unblinking.

“Uh-huh, sure you don't.” Tony just chuckles at him, stepping in front of the tv, she bends over in front of him, a _much_ better view taking place. “I'm gonna check the bathroom, after Mabel is desplintered, unless you give me a reason to stay, I'm taking off for the night.” She practically purrs as Stan proves his incredible restraint and holds eye contact with her.

“You're all good to go, toots.” Keeping the eye contact he lifts his can of Pitt soda to his lips and takes a drink, licking his lips nice and slow after. _Two can play at this game._ He smirks when he sees her eyes flick to his mouth, she hesitates for only a second before straightening up as though nothing happened.

“You got it, chief.” Not looking back, she takes off for the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. She glares hard at her reflection, taking note of the faint blush dusting her cheeks.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” She mutters to herself, shaking her head and turning on the faucet before shoving her hands into the freezing water and splashing some on her face. “He already said I don't have to fuck him to get anything, so why am I still flirting?” _Maybe I actually like him._ Her eyes widen at the thought.

But that can't be right. Can it? She turns the faucet back off, looking to her reflection once again. _He’s charming, eccentric, muscled, greedy, stubborn, rude-_

“I'm literally describing myself.” She realizes, voice only a whisper. _Am I so narcissistic that I'd have a crush on an older man who is almost exactly like me in not only personality, but history?_ Her gaze locked on her own hazel eyes, she takes a breath, mouth tugging down into a scowl. _Even if I did, there's no way I'd be anything more than a quick fuck to him. He's what, twice my age? He wouldn't be interested in me._ She tugs at her hair and groans. _What am I even saying?! I'll be gone after a few months! It won't matter then. It'll be just me again._

“All I need is me.” She takes a breath and calms down. Tearing her eyes away from the mirror, she gives the bathroom a half-assed once-over before exiting and heading back up the stairs.

“Hey Mabel, hope you like splinters because I couldn't find any twee-” As she opened the door, her words were cut off by a jar being shoved in her face with a very glittery handmade label reading 'Swear Jar’. “The fuck is this?”

“It's a swear jar! You already owe almost $10!” Mabel chuckles to herself and waves a splinter free hand at Tony. “Also, Dipper helped me get the splinters out.”

“Right. Well, not that I give a shit about your jar, but even if I did, I don't have any money to spare for a new shirt, let alone to randomly throw at a kid every time I swear.” Tony pats Mabel's head and turns back to the stairs. “See you guys in the morning.”

  
  
  


“HEY TONY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Mabel's shrill voice pierces the serene silence of the morning and Tony wakes with a jolt, nearly falling from her branch.

“Well I was sleeping before you screamed at me!” Gathering up her jacket, she carefully drops down out of the tree.

“You sleep in a tree?” Mabel tilts her head, worry clear on her face. Tony mentally scoffs. _I don't need her fucking pity._

“I'm a rockstar kid, I sleep wherever I want.” She puts on her jacket and pops the collar for a bit of flair, Mabel doesn't look convinced. “Come on, let's go find your brother.”

“Oh, he's at the Shack right now. Grunkle Stan told me to see if you were coming down the driveway, but then I saw a squirrel and started chasing it, and next thing I knew I saw you snoozing in that tree.” Tony listened to her little ramble as they walked.

“Wait, Stan sent you to find me? What time is it?” Tony looks at the sky, the amount of trees making it hard to find the sun.

“Almost 9 AM.” Mabel answers happily, skipping along.

“Shit, I'm two hours late!” The woman face palms, the force sends her head back and she lets out a pained gasp. “Damn it, fucking stiff neck. Bound to happen.” She begins muttering, Mabel gets a determined look in her eyes and jumps in front of Tony, keeping her from walking.

“Okay, that's it! Tell me the real reason you were asleep in that tree.” The girl puts her hands on her hips. “And don't try lying to me again.” Tony looks around nervously.

“You serious?” Mabel only nods in response, Tony smiles. “I'm on the lamb, running from the law, gotta keep a low profile and-”

“I said no lies.” Mabel didn't yell, but she might as well have. Giving up her angry stance, her bright eyes began filling with tears. “I know we only met yesterday, and you said you're not great with kids, but you can trust me! I think you're really cool and I think it'll be fun hanging out with you! I even made you a sweater so you don't have to show your scars! I'm sorry I pointed at them. I don't know how you got them but I heard how sad you sounded underneath all that anger and-”

“Stop. Just. Stop.” Tony takes a deep breath, avoiding eye contact she just chuckles. “What is it with your family? You wanna know why I sleep in the tree, kid?” Mabel wipes the tears from her eyes and nods. “It's because I don't have any money to spend on a hotel. Your Grunkle Stan and I have a deal, he got me out of a sticky situation and I'm working for him for a bit. If it weren't for that I'd already be long gone from here. I'm a drifter, I go with the wind, no place to call home, no family to speak of. Just me.” She sighs, shrugging off her jacket, already working up a sweat, the rustling of the fabric almost drowned out Mabel's next words.

“That sounds so lonely.” Tony froze. Was she lonely? Truth be told, it had been quite some time since she'd been around someone besides other drifters, always trying to get something out of each other or fighting for something the other had. Maybe she was, maybe that was the real reason she stuck around. Her word was worth almost nothing, if she were being completely honest. She had lied to so many people, cheated them out of so much, it was no wonder why she never stuck around too long in one place! Tony just gave an empty chuckle.

“Yeah. It really is.” A few seconds go by, Mabel reaches out and stops about an inch away from Tony's hand, silently asking permission. When Tony did nothing, Mabel took hold and began leading her out of the woods.

“If you want, I made pancakes! Dipper said they're too glittery for him, but I think you'll like them!” Her mood doing a complete 180 from what it was in the forest as they get closer to the Shack. Tony lets out a genuine laugh as they walk through the doors.

“I've never had a glittery pancake before.” Mabel drags her to the kitchen, leaving her in front of the table.

“Perfect! I'll get your food ready and then I'll go get Dipper so we can figure out what to do today!” Mabel puts a pile of crumbly, glittery dough in front of Tony and a tall glass of orange juice with a bendy straw and toy dinosaurs in it. “You're all set, I'll be back in a bit!” And she takes off sprinting into the other room.

Considering she's eaten rotten food literally out of trash cans plenty of times, the pancakes weren't that bad. Being made of mostly sugar, they didn't need any syrup, and the glitter seemed to be edible? She simply shrugged and continued eating. Meanwhile a few rooms over, Mabel brings Stan up to speed.

“-and she agreed on it and we stopped talking. Grunkle Stan, we can't let her keep sleeping in that tree!” Stan quickly covers her mouth and shushes her. He lowers his voice to almost a whisper.

“Be careful, she's got the ears of a hawk.” Mabel pulls his large hand off her mouth.

“Don't you mean eyes?” She whispers back.

“Well she does, but no, she has really good hearing. Now Mabel,” he looks her dead in the eyes, as serious as he can be, “Tony can't know you told me this. You told her she could trust you and she did. Don't get me wrong, you did a good thing telling me this, but she cannot know. To her, even though this is gonna help her, it would be a betrayal.”

“But, that doesn't make any sense.” The poor child's brows knit together in confusion.

“Not to you, but she's lived a very different kinda life. I don't know all the details, heck, I don't know any of them, but I can guess. And believe me, it's not good.” Stan peeks over Mabel's head, listening to make sure Tony didn't hear them. “Pretend this conversation never happened, okay? Go find Dipper and hang out like you normally would, I'll take care of the rest.”

Mabel nods, doing her best to wipe away her concern and ran to find her twin. Stan sighed, thinking quick on his feet, he heads to the register.

“Hey Wendy, can you check something for me?”

“It might rain soon…” Tony stands on the porch, smelling the tang in the air signalling rain not too far away. Biting her lip in thought, she might have to break into a house or car to stay out of it, lest she want to get sick.

“Hi Tony! Bye Tony!” Mabel shouts as they both run by, Tony catches Dipper by the back of his vest.

“Whoa, slow your roll there, little man. Where the hell have you two been?” Dipper has a bunch of dirt on him and is holding a moldy, torn up journal, she lets go of him and points to the book. “The fuck is that?”

“Uh, well…” Dipper considers the warning he found within the pages, but thinks of something. “Tony, your accent, you're not from Gravity Falls, right?”

“No, just stopping by for a bit, I'm from the south.” She arches a brow at him. “Why do you need to-”

“There's no time, come on!” He grabs her hand and leads her to the living room. He begins pacing as Mabel sits on the arm of the chair. Tony picks her up and sets her on the skull, taking the entire chair for herself.

“Okay Dipper, what's the news?” Tony asks, legs hanging off the further arm of the chair, half turned towards him.

“This journal! It's amazing, Grunkle Stan said I was just being paranoid, but according to this book, Gravity Falls has a secret dark side.” He opens it and shows them the pages he read from, excitement clear on his face.

“Huh, that explains the gnomes I saw the other night in the woods.” Tony comments as she scans the gnome page.

“Why were you in the woods at night?” Dipper asked out of curiosity and concern. Mabel looked a little panicked but Tony was already on it, casual as can be.

“I can't sleep some nights and go for walks.” Sitting back in the chair, she looks him over. “That can't be all of the news, you're too excited.”

“Oh yeah! Get this, after a certain point, the pages just… stop, like the guy who was writing it… mysteriously disappeared.” Suddenly, the doorbell rings throughout the house.

“Who's that?” Tony looked between the children, the shop having closed up a few hours ago. Mabel giggles and speaks up.

“Well, time to spill the beans.” She pokes the can next to her on the skull. Upon closer inspection, Tony notices the label reading 'beans’ on it and facepalms with a groan. “Boop. Beans. This girl's got a date! Woot woot!” She begins laughing and falls against Tony.

“A date? Mabel, you're twelve, what are you gonna do on a date?” Tony looks at her, turning in the chair to face her fully. _Be better than me, sparkles._

“Wait, you're telling me, while I was gone for a short period of time, while the shop finished up closing, you found a date?”

“What can I say? I guess I'm just IRRESISTIBLE!” The doorbell rings a couple more times. “Oh, coming!” She runs to the door and opens it, revealing what looks to be a teenage boy. Tony fills with fury and disgust, stomping over to the door, she shuts it and gets down to Mabel's level.

“Listen sparkles, you shouldn't hang out with guys older than you, much less on a date with them! You have no idea what they're like or what they have in mind.” Tony looks at her hard, remembering her own pitiful excuse of a 'childhood’.

“Pfft, no worries, I know what I'm doing.” She reopens the door, grabs the boy's hand, and drags him into the living room to find Stan talking to Dipper. Tony narrows her eyes, never taking them off of Mabel's “boyfriend”. Once her introductions are over, she and… _Norman_ head out for their “date”.

Tony waits a few seconds, peeking out the front windows before grabbing her jacket and reaching for the door. Stan is right behind her, hand on her shoulder.

“Where do you think you're going?” Tone not malicious, but concerned. Any concern is lost on Tony in that moment, she turns to him, lip curled up into a snarl.

“I'm not about to let her make the same idiotic mistakes I made when I was her age! I may not have had anyone, but I'll be that person for her!” She yanks her shoulder from his grip and slams the door on the way out.

  
  


For the past few days, Tony has been hiding in trees, behind cars, everywhere she can just to keep an eye on Mabel and her “boyfriend”. She had noticed Dipper tagging along as well but didn't say anything. Aside from casual hand holding, flower necklaces, Norman's hand falling off, not a lot has happened.

Tony sits in the chair, beginning to nod off when Dipper comes bolting down the stairs.

“Tony! Tony, you gotta help me! Mabel's boyfriend is a zombie and he's gonna eat her brain!” Tony nodded at his words.

“That explains his hand falling off.” Dipper could nearly jump for joy.

“Exactly! He- wait, how did you know about that?” He pulls out his camera, watching back the footage. “You weren't there.”

“Yeah I was, see that tree in front of them?” Tony leans over, pointing to one of the trees on the screen. “I've been following them since she introduced him to you guys.”

“Huh, never even saw you. Wait, nevermind that now! They have a date and I need to get supplies, you keep a tail on them.” Dipper took a step back as Tony got up from the chair, stretching her legs.

“You got it little man, that was what I was gonna do anyways honestly.” She chuckled to herself as she goes to the kitchen, slipping on the sneakers. As if on cue, the doorbell rings.

“Oh my gosh, it's 5 already?!” Dipper flies into overdrive, running the opposite direction, supposedly to “gather supplies”. In the usual manner, Tony waits for Mabel to leave before following behind.

The three of them make their way into the woods, Tony's rage growing more and more with each step. The kids come to a stop and Tony finds a tree to watch from, waiting.

“Finally, we're alone.” Mabel sighs happily, batting her lashes at Norman, who swallows a bit uncomfortably.

“Yes, alone…” He fiddles with his sleeve, not looking at the girl. “Mabel, now that we’ve gotten to know each other, there’s…” He takes a breath, seeming to gather some courage. “...there’s something I should tell you.”

“Oh Norman, you can tell me anything.” Mabel looks awfully giddy, Norman takes a step back. Tony leans forward, risking falling out of the tree.

“All right, just... just don’t freak out, okay? Just... just keep an open mind, be cool!” He unzips his hoodie and-

“Gnomes?!” Tony can't help but laugh and drop down from her branch, Mabel too stunned to even notice her presence. “Dipper was waaay off.”

“R-r-right, I’ll explain. So! Yes, we are gnomes. First off. Get that one outta the way.” The one on top speaks, voice much higher than it was when they were “Norman”.

“Yeah, I kinda guessed that one, big guy.” Tony sits on a log, Mabel sinking down next to her. The top gnome, Jeff, explains that the gnomes have been looking for a queen for quite some time and decided to propose to Mabel in hopes of making her their queen. Tony stands up but Mabel speaks up first.

“Look... I'm sorry, guys. You're really sweet, but, I'm a girl, and you're gnomes, and it's like, "what"? Yikes…” Poor sweet Mabel, trying to let them down gently, Tony shakes her head.

“We understand. We'll never forget you, Mabel.” The gnomes all look a little sad, Mabel gives them a sweet smile when Jeff looks right back at her with a more sinister smile. “Because we're gonna kidnap you.”

“The fuck you will, you little bastards!” Tony grabs Mabel by her waist and kicks the tower of gnomes through the middle just as Dipper pulls up in the golf cart.

“Don't worry Mabel, I'm here to save you!” Tony pushes him out of the driver's seat and puts Mabel in the middle.

“Bit late for that, little man.” She slams on the gas as Mabel fills Dipper in.

“Come back here with our queen!” Jeff shouts behind them, soon enough giant footsteps can be heard following them.

“They made a giant gnome!” Dipper yells as he turns to look at their pursuer.

“Don't worry, I can shake them!” Tony gets a fire in her eyes and takes a sharp turn.

  
  
  
  
  


They all make their way back into the Shack just as rain starts to come down. Stan was counting the day's earnings, closing up for the night. He takes a look at the leaves in everyone's hair.

“Yeesh. You three get hit by a bus or something?” He laughs at his own joke, the twins walking away. Tony just leans against the counter, exhaustion clear on her face. Stan looks between her and the kids and gets an idea.

“Uh, hey! W-wouldn't you know it? Um, I accidentally overstocked some inventory, so, uh... how's about each of you take one item from the gift shop? On the house, y'know?” He rubs the back of his head nervously, Tony arches a brow at him. _We don't overstock shit, what's he doing?_

The kids argue with him a little before picking stuff out, Dipper gets a new hat and Mabel gets-

“When did we get a grappling hook?” Tony looks at Mabel and just shakes her head.

“Wouldn't she rather have, like, a doll or something?” Stan asks Dipper, earning a playful slap from Tony.

“She can pick what she wants.” Suddenly Mabel grapples herself toward the ceiling and knocks over a display. Tony laughs and Stan just grins.

“Fair enough!” He says almost proudly, the kids run off to their room to enjoy their gifts and rest. Tony looks out the window, watching the downpour and picking leaves from her hair. Stan steps around the counter to stand next to her, looking at her.

“Looks like it's coming down pretty heavy.” Tony just nods, Stan sees a leaf she missed and plucks it for her, smiling ever so slightly. “How's about you and I watch some tv, wait out the rain together before you head home?”

Tony looks up to him, his gentle smile giving her feelings. She stomps down on those real quick. _Calm down, it's only because he doesn't want me getting sick so I have to watch the kids for him, nothing special, nothing else._ She gives him a half-hearted smile in return, turning her gaze back outside.

“Sure, but _I_ get the skull.” She chuckles, shucking her jacket off as they wander to the living room, Stan undoing his suit just enough to get comfy. They sit together in a comfortable silence for a while, exhaustion slowly claiming Tony as she leans on Stan's shoulder, mouth open just a bit.

Stan hears a soft snore from her and quickly realizes what happened. He looks and sees her looking far more peaceful than she ever has in all his time of knowing her. He smiles brushing her hair from her forehead carefully, causing her to smile in her sleep. His heart beats a little faster, bringing a blush quickly to his cheeks.

His face drops when he feels the heat. _Uh oh. I gotta nip this shit in the bud._ She shifts a little, getting closer to him for warmth, unconsciously pulling his arm between her breasts. _Son of a bitch._ Stan slowly peels her off of him and gently picks her up.

_For someone so well muscled and full of spite, she's not that heavy._ He kicks the recliner open and lays her down as slowly as possible to keep her from waking up, grabbing a blanket he keeps nearby and covering her with it. He sees her feet as he passes by, she's still wearing the sneakers.

He shuts off the TV and makes his way to his room, bed calling his name. _One way or another, she's gonna be the death of me. I can feel it._


	3. The Legend of the Gobblewonker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony spends the day with Stan and has to confront her feelings.
> 
> Smut ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps a more accurate title is "Sorry but Not Sorry for Being Almost Naked in Your Car"

Distant voices pull Tony in and out of her slumber, her dreams slipping away leaving her struggling to continue her deep sleep. Letting out a grunt of frustration, she tugs the blanket and rolls over to-

Wait. Roll over? Tony shoots up, immediately awake, scanning her surroundings. _The Shack? I’m in the living room?_ Last night’s events trickle back into her memory. _Oh, right, I fell asleep on Stan_ . The realization hits her like a freight train, a blush lighting a fire on her cheeks. _I can’t believe I fell asleep on him! Did I drool? Did I talk? Oh fuck, did I_ moan _?!_ In the middle of her panic, she stops. _Wait, why do I care? I’ll be gone from here soon enough. Nothing matters. I’ll be forgotten again. Life moves on._ She takes in a deep breath, cooling off her cheeks as she lets it out.

“Just another forgotten memory.” She mutters to herself as she throws off the blanket and swings her legs over the side of the chair, standing to make her way to the kitchen. Walking right past Stan she moves to the fridge, grabbing a water bottle before turning back to the kids to find both sets of eyes on her. “Uh… can I help you?”

“What are you doing here so early? You look like a mess.” Dipper blurts out before thinking about his words. “I-I-I didn’t mean that in a bad way, I just mean your hair is all messy and-”

“Calm down there, squirt, I got it. I slept here last night.” Tony opens the bottle and takes a long swig, Mabel grins from ear to ear.

“You slept here?!” She slams her hands on the table and stands in her chair, Tony can’t help but smirk and wrap an arm around Stan and lean into his chest.

“Oh yeah, fell asleep with Stan. Best sleep I ever had.” Tony winks at the twins before pulling away from Stan with a laugh as she finishes off her water. Stan had the faintest blush rising in his cheeks, if Mabel could grin any wider her face would split. “So,” Tony goes back to a more casual tone, “what were you lot talking about while I was rejoining the living?” She asks, leaning into the window sill.

“Huh? Oh, right. Guess what day it is?” Stan looks back to the kids, finally regaining his composure.

“National Mushroom Day?” Tony offers.

“Um… Happy anniversary?” Dipper guesses.

“Mazel tov!” Mabel cheers. Stan swipes Dipper on the back of the head with his rolled up newspaper, Tony stifles a laugh, biting her lower lip.

“It’s Family Fun Day, genius!” He tosses his newspaper onto the table and moves to the fridge, eyeing its sparse contents. “We’re cuttin' off work and having one of those, you know,” he sniffs the milk, debating on its freshness, “bonding-type deals.” Tony loses her smile for only a beat, but it was a beat too long. Stan catches her eye. “Don’t think you’re missing out, you’re coming too, toots.”

The three family members talk about a flashback while Tony contemplates her options. _I could just say I’m sick, stay here for the day. Would he even let me stay here with everyone gone? Who am I kidding, of course not. If I go, anything could happen, I might even have fun. Hell, it’s been well over ten years since I did anything like this!_ With her mind made up, she rejoins the conversation in time to hear Mabel make a comment about county jail being cold.

“Yeah, they’re always like that.” Tony chuckles, leaning over the table to steal a bite of the kids’ pancakes.

“All right, maybe I haven't been the best summer caretaker. But I swear, today we're gonna have some real family fun. Now who wants to put on some blindfolds and get into my car?” Stan pulls some blindfolds out from somewhere, Tony couldn’t resist. It was too perfect.

“Been a while since I heard that.” Earning herself a look from Stan, she holds her hands up in surrender, her face not showing even the slightest bit of remorse. “Fine, fine, I’ll get myself ready to go.”

  
  
  
  


With Stan behind the wheel, the other three get in, Tony in the front and the kids in the back, put on their blindfolds, and off they go. Stan doesn’t seem like the best driver, from what she can feel, he’s all over the road!

“Whoa whoa!” Dipper shouts in surprise from a rather sharp turn, he heaves a sigh. “Blindfolds never lead to anything good.”

“Not entirely true, little man.” Tony chuckles, using everyone’s blindness to her advantage, feeding her boldness. Getting comfy, she rests an arm behind Stan's shoulders, giving him a light squeeze. She can feel him stiffen and smirks, taking her arm back, fingers ghosting over the back of his neck as it goes along. Stan shivers slightly from the act, glad no one can see him.

Even though she can't see him, she turns and bites her lip, the distraction enough to keep his eyes off the road and he swerves and hits a couple hard bumps.

“Whoa, Grunkle Stan, are you wearing a blindfold too?” Dipper inquires, Tony chuckles and turns away from Stan, done teasing him for now.

“Nah, but with these cataracts I might as well be!” He jokes, eyeing Tony every so often.

  
  
  
  


“Okay, okay. Open 'em up!” Stan commands when they all exit the car. Once uncovered, their eyes fall on the lake. Tony can't help but smile, the twins look a bit less impressed. “Ta-da! It's fishin’ season!” Tony looks a little crestfallen.

“Damn it, I'm shit at fishing. I thought we were swimming.” Muttering the last part, she shoves her hands into her pockets. 

“What’re you playin’ at, old man?” Dipper eyes Stan suspiciously.

“You're gonna love it! The whole town's here!” Stan turns to the lake and, sure enough, most if not all of the town residents are out on the water.

“Don't know about fishing, but I'm lovin’ those shorts!” Tony laughs, eyeing Stan's bare legs.

“Ugh, Tony gross.” The twins mock disgust and laugh with her. Stan ignores the three of them, letting out a happy and carefree sigh.

“That's some quality family bonding!” Once again, Stan's words cut into Tony, she nods her head a bit and quietly walks down the water line, listening to the waves rolling in. Her mind goes back to the last time she'd seen her family, a flash of glass, the sound of it shattering, the burning in her cheek. Her hand unconsciously moves to the scar that interrupts her face, remembering that night like it was yesterday.

_“What do you_ mean _you're 'genderfluid’? That's not a real thing. You're just a tomboy.” Her mother's lips forcefully form a smile, eyes empty of happiness. Her father grunts, sitting forward, pointing his beer bottle at her._

_“You've been hangin’ with those damn boys too much, I knew they were a bad influence! Wearing all that makeup, looking like a bunch of damn fa-”_

_“That's enough!” Tony interrupted his tirade. “I’m serious, I thought you guys would understand.” Her father simply glared at her._

_“Tonya, don't you_ dare _interrupt me again.” His hand gripped the neck of the bottle tighter._

_“My name's Tony. And what're you gonna do? Stab me?” Tony had prepared for this kind of outcome, her backpack ready to leave with her as she finally stood up to her father. Her mother snarled, lips curling to bare her teeth._

_“Listen here you little slut. We let it slide that you kept running off with those… 'boys’, but I won't sit by and let you disrespect us in our own damn house!” The older woman stood up, hand nearing her pocket, Tony knows full well what’s in that pocket, hoping to have avoided this outcome. “We won't have a fucking queer in our house. Now you can either leave now, or we'll make you.”_

_Tony shook her head at her parents, glaring them both down before spitting at her mom's foot. That's when all hell breaks loose. Her mother gets her switchblade out of her pocket and lunges forward as she flicks it open. Tony goes for a leg sweep, catching her mom's ankles and knocking her on her back._

_“You bitch!” Her dad shouts as he breaks the bottle on the side table, standing up he takes a swing with the weapon, dragging it across her face. Tony bites back a scream as she kicks him in the stomach, knocking him back as her mother stands back up, quickly slashing at her left shoulder._

_Tony grabs her mother's arm tight enough to break it and twists it behind her back, forcing her to drop the knife. She throws her mother at the man still lying on the ground. Tony bends down and picks up the discarded switchblade, grabs her bag, and leaves, slamming the door behind her._

_That was when Tony learned the hard way that she couldn't trust anyone, and family will always hurt her._

“I only need me…” She mutters to herself, letting the tears flow as freely as they did that night. Tony stands there for a while longer, reminding herself why she’s by herself to begin with, when her thoughts are interrupted by a loud honking. Her head snaps back to the others to find them on the dock talking to Soos in his boat, Stan in his own. She dries her eyes and makes it back over just in time to see the kids get on Soos’ boat and take off.  
  
“Where the hell are they going?” Tony points a thumb in their direction.

“They decided they’d rather go on some ‘monster hunt’ instead of hanging out with me, the little ingrates!” He shouts after them, a fist raised. Stan waves them off. “Ah, who needs them. You gonna go join them too to look for that stupid monster?” He crosses his arms, sitting back down in his boat with a pout, similar to a kid throwing a fit. Tony can’t help but chuckle at him, stepping down into the boat with him. Stan smiles genuinely and starts the motor, taking them to roughly the middle of the lake.

“Nah, monster hunting ain’t really my style. ‘Sides, we both know I’d rather hang with you.” Once the boat comes to a stop, she slips her socks and shoes off, rolls her pants up, and dips her feet in the water over the side of the boat. “I might not fish, but I love being on the water.”

“I’ll fish for the both of us then, let me just check out these creepy fishin’ lures I brought.” Stan turns to them, flies buzzing around their gaping mouths and bulging eyes. “Ugh.” With a slam, he closes the tackle box. “Maybe we can just skip the fishing.”

“So then, what _are_ we gonna do?” Tony inquires, arching a brow at his sudden change in attitude. He looks at her for a second before starting up the motor again.

“I got an idea.” He drives the boat over to a nearby couple, the man holding a hand behind his back. Tony sits back up, curious to know where the _fuck_ this is going. “Hey.” Stan cuts the motor just before they get too close to the other boat. “Wanna hear a joke?” No one says anything, Tony’s eyes are flicking between the couple and Stan, waiting. “Here goes. My ex-wife still misses me...but her aim is gettin' better!” Tony can’t help but snort, the couple looks even more confused, maybe a little scared. Stan tries again. “Her aim is gettin' better!” Tony starts to chuckle, the only one amused by the situation. “Y'see, it's-it's funny because marriage is terrible.” She completely loses it, laughing hard, earning the couple’s gazes. Tony raises her hand not clutching her ribs and points at the couple.

“H-He was about to p-propose! And Stan just-” She breaks off in a fit of laughter, Stan joining her in the laughing, driving them away from the couple, leaving them even more scared and confused than they were before. Things start to calm down as they get far enough away from the other boats. Tony sighs happily, sticking her feet back into the water and leaning back comfortably. She chuckles lightly, still thinking about what just happened. “”Marriage is terrible”, no fucking joke.” Stan raises a brow at her comment.

“I know why I know it’s terrible, but you don’t strike me as having been married before.” Tony waves him off lazily.

“I’ve seen a lot of marriages, all of them just nightmares or they fail. Never seen a happy one, don’t think it exists honestly, just a gimmick to make people spend ludicrous amounts of money on random bullshit. Or someone got knocked up.” She shakes her head, thinking about all of the people she’s seen in her travels. “I’d rather just date someone. If we’re happy then fine, if it doesn’t work out? Less pressure to stay miserable. Don’t really stay anywhere long enough to date though.” Tony shrugs, eyes not focused on anything. “Easier just to fuck and leave.” Stan snorts at this.

“You’re telling me. No messy feelings.” Tony grins, looking over to him.

“Feelings are the worst.” She just shakes her head, closing her eyes, she leans back against the boat to rest. “This is nice though. Just you and me, hanging out.” Stan smiles a bit.

“Can’t get enough of me, can you?” He gets a chuckle out of her, watching her lips pull back in a grin.

“Damn straight. But don’t let it go to your head, old timer.” Stan can’t help but stare. _She looks so peaceful, like when she was sleeping._ The two of them sat like that for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s company, before Tony breaks the silence with her ever sassy tone. “Why so quiet? Young lady got your tongue?” Keeping her eyes closed, a smirk growing on her lips, Stan blushes at the implication and looks away.

“No! There's just not a lot to do right now except sit here.” The boat shifts as Tony sits up, eyes sultry as she looks at him, sliding her jacket down her arms.

“I've got an idea on how to pass the time.” She purrs, leaning close. “Close your eyes.” Her jacket fully off, lowering her voice the closer she gets. Stan's eyes are glued to her, darting between her eyes and lips.

“Why?” He asks, brows knitting together, her face only a few centimeters away.

“Do you trust me?” She licks her lips on purpose.

“No.” Stan admits, Tony laughs but he closes his eyes anyway. He feels her get so painfully close before her weight is removed from the boat, a loud splash occurring next to him. Stan opens his eyes to find himself alone in the boat, a blush very apparent on his cheeks, and Tony floating on her back in the water. “You can't just do that to me you know!” Tony smirks, floating over to the boat to lean over the edge.

“Aww, did I disappoint you or something, Stan?” He furrowed his brow, debating on whether or not he should respond, when finally Soos and the kids drive back. Mabel takes a picture of the pair, grinning brightly.

“Tony! You look like a mermaid!” She shouts, waving the camera around.

“That's great, sparkles, now why don'tcha hand over that camera?” Tony asks, finger curling at Mabel, who holds the camera close.

“Why?” She eyes the older girl suspiciously.

“Ain't about to let you get a photo of me and _keep_ it.” And so begins the chase, Mabel running from Tony who has managed to climb onto Soos’ boat, all the while Stan and Dipper talk, seeming to make up. Mabel sneakily removes the roll of film and pockets it just in time for Tony to finally catch up to her, grabbing her by the waist and snagging the camera.

“Gotcha! Now to deal with the picture!” She puts Mabel down, rears back, and launches the camera as far from them as possible, watching it sink into the depths. Mabel screams for it, internally glad she swiped the roll first. “Now, if you'll excuse me.” With that, Tony jumps off the boat back into the water, swimming back to Stan's much smaller boat. Everyone hangs out for a while longer, making bets, laughing, enjoying the time together.

Time comes for everyone to head for shore, Tony stepping onto land, completely soaked, her light grey shirt clinging to her torso, framing it nicely. Stan moves to stop her from getting in the car, doing his best not to look down at her now incredibly revealing wet shirt.

“What gives, old timer?” Tony asks, propping a fist on her hip, eyebrow raised.

“Your clothes soaked, no way in hell you're getting in the car like that.” Tony scoffs, a wicked grin suddenly taking over her face. Stan realizes what he said. “Wait, I didn't mean-”

“Too late!” Tony starts stripping off her clothes, now only in her bra and panties. “Now can I get in?” When he doesn't respond she shrugs, tossing her wet clothes in the trunk. Stan is physically blocking her door, so she presses against him. “Sorry, tight squeeze.” She whispers in his ear as she gets by, finally waking him from his stunned silence. Stan launches himself a good couple feet away as though she were fire incarnate. Tony just laughs, finally sitting in her seat. Seems the twins were exhausted from their adventure, they were snoring softly in the back seat.

Stan lets out a frustrated sigh, shaking his head. _What the hell am I gonna do with her?_ His mind almost started coming up with a lot of… _special_ ideas before he caught himself. _Already gonna be difficult going home with her torturing me, don't need to do it myself._ He walks over to his side, getting in and starting the car. As soon as they're back on the road, Tony stretches her entire body, a moan escaping her lips, breasts rising with the pull of her muscles. Stan swallows thickly, trying so hard to keep his eyes on the road. Tony sees him shift his legs ever so slightly and grins, leaning back to put her feet on the dashboard, showing off her long, bare legs. Stan almost reaches over to move her feet himself but hesitates, keeping his hands on the wheel, he grips it tighter.

“Get your feet off there, this car's older than you are.” Tony relents, turning to him with that look of hers.

“Mm, I love a good vintage, so sexy.” She chuckles, finally letting him breathe as she stops her torment. For now. Stan almost passed the road back to the Shack, he was so focused on ignoring her. _Is she honestly flirting or is she doing it just for a laugh? I already told her she didn't need to do me any “favors” for anything, so then why?_ He pulls the car into the usual spot next to the Shack, exiting the car a bit quicker than necessary. Tony strides to the trunk, attempting to redress in her soaked attire, Stan puts a hand on her shoulder, blush faint on his cheeks, not looking at her.

“I'll uh… I'll wash your clothes, you can wear some of mine for now, go get a shower.” His voice was gentle, giving Tony that feeling in her stomach again. That warm, fluttering feeling. _He's just being nice, you idiot._ But the feeling was still there, very different from how she feels when teasing him. _Ugh, this is so confusing! Maybe I should just do something and get over this stupid crush._ She scoffed at the thought. _He'd never go for it._

“TONY WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!” The kids were awake and climbing out of the car, both of them covering their eyes.

“I'm not naked! I'm _almost_ naked, get it right.” She grabbed her clothes, shoved them into Stan's arms, and walked past them all into the house, going straight for the bathroom. Figuring everyone was still outside, she went ahead and left her under garments for Stan to find on one of the chairs in the kitchen. While she was waiting for the water to heat up, Tony hears another scream.

“GRUNKLE STAN SHE'S REALLY NAKED THIS TIME!” Mabel screeched, the sound of wet clothes slapping against something followed by muffled yells from Stan brought a full fit of laughter from Tony. She shook her head as she stepped into the nearly scalding water, letting the tension roll off of her with the water. She stood there for a while, looking down at all the scars she's collected over the years; some from small mistakes, some from jumping out of moving cars, fight clubs, animal attacks, broken bones. There's hardly a place she hasn't injured and deformed with scars, the cleanest spot being her face, still marred from her last night “home”. Tony sighs, finally washing herself with the soap sitting on the shelf just outside of the tub, watching the built up grime go down the drain. The door creaks open and she freezes, eyes wide in a panic, heart beating faster until she hears a small voice.

“Grunkle Stan asked me to leave this on the counter for you, don't worry, I'm not coming in!” Tony hears Mabel leave something on the counter before quickly retracting her arm and slamming the door closed. Tony finishes washing her hair, fully calmed down now as she turns off the water and grabs a towel to dry. As soon as she determines she's dry enough, she lifts the garments left for her. She pulls on the boxers first, surprised by just how soft they are, then slips into the white button up she recognizes from his work suit. She buttons it up just as it comes up to her breasts, the bottom of it barely covering the boxers Tony exits the bathroom, steam following her out as she heads for the kitchen. She stops when she sees Stan sitting at the table, suddenly feeling a tad bit shy. Her shyness bringing her to full on annoyance. _He saw me in my fucking underwear, what the_ fuck _do I have to feel shy about?_ She carries herself unfazed into the room, bending over and into the fridge to find her bottle of water.

Stan is doing exactly what he knows she wants, eyes glued to her ass. He knows she's doing it on purpose, but he can't help himself. _It really is a great view._ When she turns around, he doesn't even bother trying to hide that he was looking, just takes in her full form. _She looks so…_ “Cute.”

“Wh-What?” Tony blushed beet red, Stan wasn't aware he'd said it out loud, he cleared his throat and looked away. Tony stood there, staring. _There's that fucking feeling again! Fuck it, there's only one thing I know that gets rid of this shit._ She walks right up to Stan, standing between his legs, he stiffens, slowly looking back to her. She sets the water down on the table and leans in close, whispering in his ear. “I'm not about to disappear this time.” Her heart pounding in her ears, she grazes his jaw with her lips, earning a shudder from him.

“You… You know you don't have to do this, right?” Stan whispers back, he can feel every beat of his heart, the silence between them stretching out impossibly long as he waits for her to reply.

“I know. I _want_ to.” She leans back to look him in the eyes, dragging her tongue across her lower lip. Stan watched, wanting nothing more than to catch her tongue, unaware of how close they were getting until their lips meet, his eyes drift closed as he lifts a hand to her cheek. The gentle gesture catches Tony off guard, she breaks the kiss, pressing her forehead against his. She lifts her own hand and places it atop his. He smiles and opens his eyes, taking in every part of her from the heat rising in her cheeks to her feet shifting her weight between each other.

“You sure you wanna keep going?” His voice soft, tender, making sure this is what she really wants. She smirks, moving her feet to either side of his right leg and sits on his thigh, her knee putting a nice pressure on his crotch.

“Absolutely.” Her lips were on his again, free hand moving to the back of his head, fingers combing through his hair. Stan moves his hands slowly down until they're resting on her hips. His lips start moving from her mouth, kissing across her jaw, peppering kisses all over her neck until she moans as he finds her sweet spot behind her ear. Tony slips her hands under his shirt, lightly dragging her nails down. Stan grunts into his kisses and nips at her neck, sending a jolt of pleasure up her back causing her to press against him. She moves her knee against him in small circles, making friction on him as he becomes more erect in his own boxers. Stan moves one of his hands up her thigh, giving it a good squeeze, moving further up. Tony gasps as he comes to the waistband of her boxers, he sticks his finger in and runs it along the inside of it, stopping above her warmth.

“St-Stop fucking teasing.” Tony growls out, Stan chuckles darkly, nipping a bit harder.

“You're one to talk.” He pushes her off his leg, tugging her boxers down, letting them drop to the floor. He turns her around and brings her back to his lap, her back against his chest. With his own legs, he spreads hers open, reaching a hand to tease her entrance. “Relax, I promise I'm not gonna hurt you, babe.” She reaches her arms behind his head, biting her lip at his teasing. Stan flicks open a couple more buttons on her shirt, pulling it open to reveal one of her breasts, quickly taking it into his hand. His other starts moving in agonizing circles around her lips, occasionally dragging a finger across her clit. Tony writhes against him, gasps and moans being torn from her throat, she grinds herself against his hand at an attempt at more friction, he teases a bit more before giving in, slowly easing a finger into her. His left hand kneads her breast, his right thumb rubbing around her clit as his inserted finger curls inside of her, drawing out more moans.

“Staaan!” She mewls, hips bucking against his hand, he chuckles in her ear, breath tickling the shell of it.

“Beg.” Only one word, it sent pleasure up her spine in a way she'd never felt before, she refuses to beg, too stubborn. He inserts another finger, both getting close to that perfect spot, Tony nearly drooling from the pleasure. “Come on baby, just say one word and I'll give it to you.” He purrs, licking her ear. She groans, wanting so much more, teetering on the brink, his fingers holding her there. She bites her lip hard, breathing rapid and shallow.

“Stan… plea-” He cuts her off by curling his fingers into her sweet spot, thumb rubbing her clit, launching her over the edge into sweet climax. He has to remove his hand from her breast to cover her mouth, muffling the moan coming from her. He helps her ride it out, her arms dropping from behind his head, breaths coming out in short pants. Tony gasps as Stan removes his fingers, bringing them to his lips for a taste of her, licking them clean. “Holy shi…” She trails off, trying to catch her breath. Stan just chuckles at her, moving her so he's holding her bridal style as he stands up.

“Gotta say, I love hearing you moan my name like that.” Tony holds tightly onto him as he makes his way upstairs, toward his bedroom. As soon as he closes the door he sets her down, removing his clothes and stepping to the bed. Tony, having finally caught her breath, decides to give him a little show, undoing each button slowly as she steps toward him, letting the shirt slide down her arms before landing in a pile on the floor. She pushes Stan down on the bed, not sinking down on him just yet, teasing the head of his cock. Now it was Stan's turn to gasp, Tony smirks, leaning down to nibble at his lower lip. “I… I have… Top drawer…” He manages out, pointing at the side table. She releases his lower lip, moving her body so his shaft is resting on her front as she bends backward, showing off her flexibility. Tony roots around through the drawer for a minute or two before finding some familiar looking packaging. She takes one of the condoms and opens it with her teeth, moving down to get on the same level as his cock. She places it on his head, unrolling it just enough so she can unroll the rest with her mouth. Stan mutters out several swears while she makes her way back up, positioning him just right.

“You ready?” She asks him teasingly, he can't help but chuckle.

“I should be asking you thaaat!” She sinks down on him before he has a chance to finish his sentence. _Fuck, he's a bit bigger than I thought._ He's not painfully large, she's just not used to being this full. She lifts her hips up painfully slow, Stan moves to grab her hips, but she snaps back down before he can, tearing a gasp from him. She continues torturing him for a long while before he's had enough. Stan flips them over, bending down to nip at her ear. “You play too damn much, babe.” He starts off slow enough, building his way up to a steady rhythm with his thrusts. He reaches one hand down to play with her clit, the air filled with gasps and moans. Tony feels the coil tightening, she wraps her arms around him, her nails taking hold in his shoulders.

“St-Stan, I'm-” Stan quickened his pace, throwing her through another orgasm, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he comes to his own. He keeps up his thrusts, slowing down as they both ride out their highs. Stan deals with the condom before collapsing next to her, a light sheen of sweat covering the two of them. “Holy fuck, that was…” Tony struggles to find the right words, settling on the best she can come up with. “Incomparable.” Stan gives a tired chuckle.

“That bad, huh?” Tony looks away.

“The polar opposite, actually.” Stan's brows raise as high as they can.

“No, that can't be the best.” Silence. “Was it?” Tony crosses her arms, muttering something. “I can't hear you, babe.” She groans, turning to face him but not meeting his eye.

“No one's ever gotten me to…” The news hits him like a freight train. He lays there stunned, realizing what her sexual history fully entailed, having only had a couple ideas at first. Tony rolls away from him, taking his stunned silence as rejection. Soon enough she feels his massive arms wrap around her, pulling her close. “What are you doing?”

“Cuddling you, unless you don't want me to?” His glasses on the side table already, so he can only make out her general shape. He was about to let go when he feels her grip his arms and cuddles back against him, letting go only to pull the blanket up. Stan smiles, nuzzling into her neck, asking quietly. “First time for this too?” He feels her nod after a moment, kissing the back of her head. “I'm sorry you haven't had any good experiences.” Exhaustion finally catches up to them, and without another word, they both fall into a deep sleep.

  
  
  


Morning finally comes, daylight peeking in through the blinds. Tony slowly blinks awake, panicking at the unfamiliar surroundings before remembering where she was. _Oh yeah, me and Stan fucked last night._ A minute passes by before she panics again, carefully pulling herself out of his grip and gets out of bed. She stands across from the bed, watching Stan breathe. _Okay, sexual tension relieved, right? We can carry on now._ As she recalls the events of last night, she realizes just how wrong she is. _Oh no. I actually… I actually care about him!_ She starts pacing, trying to figure out what to do with this new information when a small knock comes to the door.

“Grunkle Stan, could you come get your… ugh, your boxers you left on the floor last night?” Poor Mabel, the kids are awake which could prove to be a bit of a problem getting her clothes from the dryer without being noticed. Okay, a big problem. Okay, she could do this. She takes a breath, trying to remember where the washer and dryer are. _I swear I've seen the fucking things._ Behind the kitchen near the back of the house! There's bound to be a window near it, this gives her a bit of courage. Tony slips into one of his shirts and boxers, opening his bedroom window and making sure the coast is clear before dropping down out of it. _Fuck, forgot to close the window._ She shrugs before making a mad dash to the kitchen area. _Next window, right? Yes!_ Finding the correct window, she begins her ascent, squeezing into the somewhat smaller opening before spotting Mabel with her boxers from last night on a stick. Tony casually greets the child.

“How's it going?” Not waiting for a reply, she continues getting through the window, landing on the floor with a sharp thud. “Ah shit, that hurt.”

“Why didn't you just use the front door?” Mabel asks, flinging the stick and boxers somewhere nearby. Tony shrugs, digging into the dryer for her things.

“Figured I'd scarred you guys enough last night.” She pulls out all of her clothes, slipping on the pants over her boxers. “Know if Dipper's in the bathroom?” Mabel just shrugged.

“Where did you sleep last night? I didn't see you on the living room chair.” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Why do you need to know?” Before Mabel could answer, footsteps started coming down the stairs. “Stan's up, gotta run.” Tony makes a break for the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror, a couple faint hickies here and there and very messed up hair, but it was her eyes that had her attention. They looked terrified. _She_ looked terrified. Like she was a child all over again, looking at the people who raised her and supposedly loved her. Tearing her eyes away, she finished changing clothes and took a deep breath. She made sure she had on her best poker face and left the bathroom, heading for the kitchen. The three Pines were already seated, there was a fourth place at the table made up for Tony. She sat down quietly, grunting a greeting at the others.

“Now that everyone's here, I have a question.” Dipper piped up, Tony arched a brow, picking up a piece of toast off her plate 

“Go for it, little man.” She took a bite, moving to her glass of orange juice.

“Have any of you noticed any kind of paranormal activity lately?” Tony shook her head.

“Not really, why?” She took a long drink from her glass. Big mistake.

“Well, there was a lot of moaning and banging going on last night.” Orange juice went everywhere, Stan started laughing like crazy, patting Tony on the back as she choked on some of the juice. 

“H-Holy shit kid, you gotta warn somebody next time.” She stood up and went to the sink, grabbing a paper towel to cough into. _Well, I guess we didn't exactly get off completely free._ She chuckled at her unintentional pun. _At least he came up with his own truth though._ Mabel and Dipper already finished their food and ran off by the time she made her way back to the table, leaving her alone with Stan. She couldn't look at him, her emotions going insane just being near him. _Stupid fucking bullshit emotions._ Stan rests a hand on hers, startling her.

“You weren't there when I woke up, I didn't upset you did I?” His voice even, full of concern. Tony shook her head.

“No, Mabel came knocking and I wasn't sure if you wanted her to see me coming out of your room.” She had lost her appetite long ago, now just stabbing at her food idly.

“Okay, then if that's all, why aren't you looking at me?” Tony sets her fork down, done with the charade, she can't form the words so she just shrugs at him. “Did I cross a line or something? Please, you gotta talk to me.” She could hear the hurt in his voice.

“You didn't do anything wrong.”

“Then why won't you look at me?” His words almost begging her to look at him, so she complied, the fear clear as day in her eyes.

“Because you were nice! You were so kind and gentle and it scared the fuck outta me! Is that what you wanna hear?!” She leapt from her chair, doing her best to hide the tears threatening to spill over. “No one does that without really hurting me after.”

“I didn't mean to scare you. I promise I won't hurt you, do you wanna talk about it?” Tony gave a hollow laugh, turning back to him with shining eyes.

“You know, that's what my parents used to say. 'Please talk to us, we won't hurt you, Tonya.’ I came out to them because I _believed them_. They tried to kill me! I trusted someone, they raised me, showed me kindness, they were supposed to love me! Now I have this massive scar on my fucking face because of that!” She shouted, tears falling free as she pointed harshly at the scar on her jaw. “You did nothing wrong! I just can't take kindness without thinking about how they're gonna try to kill me later!” Stan let her yell it out, glad the kids weren't around to hear this. She turned away, trying to stifle her sobs. “I just… I thought it was just gonna be simple, you know? But here you are, even after I upset you, you're still being nice to me. I don't get it…”

“I'm sorry. If you want, just say the word, we can go back to just flirting and teasing like before. If you want to try dating, we can do that too.” Stan takes a breath, shaking his head slightly. “And… if you want to leave now instead of staying the whole summer, you can. No strings attached.” That catches Tony's attention. Did she want to leave? If he had said that a couple weeks ago, she absolutely would've left. But now? Now she wasn't so sure. Tony sighs, wiping the rest of her tears away, turning back to face him. To really face him. She gives him her best smirk.

“I'm not the best choice for a date, but I'm a mean flirt.” Stan's face relaxes into a soft smile, pulling her in for one last kiss.

“That you are.” The pair sit down and finish their breakfasts in a comfortable silence.


End file.
